Abstract Nutrigenomics is a rapidly emerging field that studies the interface between nutrients and genomics. The study of nutrigenomics attempts to relate the processes affecting nutrient metabolism to particular genes or alternatively, to identify specific genes associated with a nutrition-related endpoint and then assess how its relation to nutrient metabolism. Insights derived from nutrigenomics will form the basis of individualized approaches to nutrition, or 'personalized nutrition.' The purpose of the Molecular Genetics and Nutrigenomics (MGN) Core is to provide services and support for basic science and clinical investigators that will enhance our understanding of the molecular and genetic basis of nutrient metabolism and the risk of chronic disease during aging. Elucidation of the genetic underpinnings of nutrition-related diseases and traits may provide key mechanistic insights that may lead to more effective prevention and treatment for these common diseases. To achieve these goals, the MGN Core will provide services to members of the Mid-Atlantic NORC in molecular genetics, genomics, and genetic epidemiology. Additionally, the Core will provide instruction and technical support to NORC users. The services to be provided by the MGN Core wil be in the areas of: (1) molecular genetics (DNA extraction, genotyping, sequencing, mutation detection);(2) molecular genomics (high through SNP genotyping and data processing);(3) and genetic epidemiology (study design, power calcuations, analysis for linkage and association studies, bioinformatics support for GWAS studies, and data mining). The MGN Core was designed to complement services available in other Cores by providing expertise and support to Center investigators to carry out genetic and genomic studies of obesity and other nutrition-related chronic diseases that can be translated into clinical studies to assess gene by environment interactions with support from the CTR Core, and pursued through basic mechanism studies to assess molecular and cellular level mechanisms with support from the ABBM Core. The extensive use and productivity of the MGN Core in the last five years demonstrates the enrichment it provides to ongoing studies by providing Center investigators with ready access to a wide range of services, promoting cross-disciplinary interactions among Center investigators, and educating students, fellows and junior faculty.